


Any Old Time You Keep Me Waiting

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Banter, Coffee, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Kissing, Married Life, Modern Era, Morning After, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Sansrion short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts), [Dgrsenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgrsenn/gifts), [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [Foxyhunter99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyhunter99/gifts), [DK65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK65/gifts), [Magenta_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/gifts).



> Title from "Lonely Boy" by the Black Keys

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Holding hands for the first time || for SwedishFanFictionLover
  3. Something something pumpkins || for Dgrsenn
  4. Mistletoe Kissing Booth || for Aunbrey
  5. Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for Foxyhunter99
  6. The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for DK65
  7. *Rekindle the fire, rekindle the flame || for foxyhunter99
  8. Books || for dk65
  9. Each of my thoughts about you is improper || for anon
  10. I came as soon as I heard || for anon
  11. In a Fog || for Magenta_Black




	2. Holding hands for the first time || for SwedishFanFictionLover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Sickfic, Sick Character, First Date

Tyrion didn’t think there was a time in his recent memory where Sansa Stark had looked anything less than well planned and put together, so the sight of her when she’d opened the door to greet him, wasn’t what he’d grown to expect. She was clad in fleece leggings and a very oversized jumper. No makeup that he could discern and her long red hair was pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head.

Now, he wasn’t of the sort who judged in the slightest. Why she’d even agreed to dinner with the likes of him was a complete and utter mystery he still hadn’t uncovered, so while her appearance was surprising, he wasn’t deterred.

“Oh, gods… I’m sorry…” she lamented, rubbing her red nose on the back of her jumper sleeve and sneezing. “I’m sorry about that too, sneezing on you, gods...I…”

Tyrion didn’t know whether to laugh or well, _hug_ the poor thing. He suspected laughter wouldn’t be the best approach when someone was very clearly in the throes of a bad cold and nasally mumbling apologies into their oversized sweater.

“I meant to call.” She rubbed her nose again. “And reschedule, but I kept forgetting and then I fell asleep and now--”

Shaking his head, he stepped inside, much to her surprise. “Come now, darling. You really should be resting…”

“Oh no, Tyrion. You don’t have to stay here. I’m ill, and quite frankly still exhausted. I need to figure out what I’m going to do for dinner and also run to the chemist and pick up some cough medicine.”

“I promised you dinner, I believe. Whether that’s the chicken broth that I call in from La Chateaux Sept, or a full course meal, it doesn’t matter. And I will run to the chemist for you. I do believe if you went out, you might get blown away by a passing bus, so you just go back to wherever you were nesting, and I’ll be with you shortly.”

“I don’t want to--” Sansa sneezed and groaned, clutching her head. “Get you sick.”

“It’s not as if you have the plague, Sansa. I’m sure I’ll live,” he replied gently. “Now let me take care of everything, and I’ll join you on your sofa. Sound alright?”

She nodded and wrapped her blanket more tightly around her shoulders. “I still don’t want to be the cause of your discomfort…” She collapsed on the sofa, and true to his word, Tyrion took care of everything.

He ordered dinner from the very same restaurant where they had their dinner reservations, they were only too happy to deliver for a Lannister, so he supposed his awful surname had some use. It only was a quick walk from Sansa’s flat to the chemist’s, so he returned just before the food was delivered.

Sansa sipped gourmet consomme while they watched a true-crime documentary. Once she had finished, she propped both feet on her coffee table and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers.

He supposed she wasn’t as worried about spreading her germs now.

Even when she sneezed once more, hiding her face in a throw pillow. “This is loads more fun than the other thing we had planned, isn’t it?”

He chuckled. “Actually, yes? I despise formal affairs.”

“This is anything but formal, so you should be well chuffed.”

“Oh, I am. Believe me.”


	3. Something something pumpkins || for Dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Coffee, Banter, Short & Sweet

“Spicy, spicy pumpkins?” Sansa said aloud, squinting and bending closer to the coffee shop’s menu board. “I swear it says spicy there, and this word has to be the same, doesn’t it?” She pointed back and forth between the two mysterious ‘s’ words. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Tyrion replied. “I can speak more than one language, can read more than that, and this is apparently written in one that I’ve never seen before…” 

She giggled and suddenly, it was their turn in line. She quickly stepped up to the counter to address the barista. “I’ll have the something something pumpkins latte, please.” Tyrion snorted back a laugh when the barista faltered. 

“The _what_ , miss?” the barista asked, and Sansa nearly collapsed into giggles before pointing down at the board. “Something something pumpkins. It’s right there, clear as day.” 

The barista smirked a bit. “Our regular board artist is on vacation. That is supposed to read “Sweet and salted pumpkins” 

“I’ll take that,” Sansa replied resolutely. 

“Make it two,’ Tyrion replied. “I have to know what it tastes like now.” 


	4. Mistletoe Kissing Booth || for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Kissing Booth, Established Relationship

Sansa leaned out on the little ledge outside her kissing booth window. She grinned in Tyrion’s direction. At the stepping stool he’d apparently brought with him for just this very occasion. “What can I get for you, ser?” she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes in a way she hoped was beguiling and not befuddling. “We’re under the mistletoe, look at that.” 

Her blue eyes cast upward to the bit of greenery tacked above her head. 

“I’ll take whatever you’re giving the other gents,” he replied, slapping his coin down on the ledge beside her elbow. She took the coin and leaned down to kiss him, pressing her lips softly to his, and trying not to run her fingers through his hair. No matter how difficult it was to keep her hands off him, she shouldn’t set a precedent, and she certainly didn’t want to run her fingers through the hair of every man who paid her a coin. 

“I suppose…” he drawled, “That it would be bad form for your significant other to spend hundreds of dollars at your kissing booth, wouldn’t it?” His musing was punctuated by a playful smirk. 

Sansa laughed. “I don’t know about bad form, but considering you could get all the kisses you’d like for free, I can’t really say it makes good financial sense. But the Winterfell Children’s Home will adore your donation, I’m certain.” 

He flexed one hand against the counter, clearly holding himself back from kissing her again, but gave up in the end. 

“Here,” he handed her another gold coin. A second and third joined it. “For the forthcoming transgressions, Sansa. I’m afraid I’m shit at keeping the rules.” 


	5. Home for the holidays, but my parents won’t let us share a room so we sneak out to see each other || for Foxyhunter99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Established Relationship

His father was a moron. 

Not in the literal sense of the word, of course. Tywin knew exactly what he was doing, and Tyrion despised him for it. He’d only come up with the stupid ‘house rule’ to make his life more difficult. 

It didn’t matter. He was an adult, and so was Sansa. If she was sleeping in a room on the opposite end of the house, in the furthest possible room from his, well then he’d walk down there to be with her. All this really did was get him more steps on his pedometer and make his Raven Watch happy that he filled up his activity circles. 

He knocked gently on her door and she opened it, seemingly surprised to see him. 

“Tyrion! I didn’t--” She stepped back to allow him entrance. “I didn’t know you’d be joining me…” 

He chuckled. “Yes, yes, it’s true. You’ll have to send your cabana boy away for the evening.” 

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. “My cabana boy is back in King’s Landing, you know that.” 

“I do so love our banter, my dear, and I’m fully aware I started it, but I feel the need to ask…” 

“No cabana boy, you fool,” She bent down and kissed him. “Just me in this horrendously oversized bedroom. And Netflix. I’m watching all the bad holiday movies.” 

“Count me in,” he replied, hopping up on her bed. She snuggled in beside him and a more petty version of himself would have thought about how his father could kiss his ass, but as it was, he didn’t really think about anything other than how the titular knight in a certain made for Netflix holiday film knew how to drive a car if he’d never seen one. 


	6. The classic long-distance relationship, surprise you at midnight before the holiday because you thought I wasn't going to be able to make it in time. || for DK65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Kissing

Sansa wasn’t sure why she cracked open an entire bottle of champagne on her own, especially when Tyrion was away on business. Away, away. Not anywhere nearby. Out of town, out of sight, but not out of mind. 

She’d considered inviting Arya and Gendry over to spend the evening. They’d have come if she asked. But somehow, seeing another happy couple when she and Tyrion were apart in more ways than physical distance made her sad. She’d known that arranged marriages sometimes tended to begin on the cold side of things, but she’d expected those things to heat up eventually. But now, here she was, nearing her first wedding anniversary and alone in every sense other than her marital status. 

Taking a sip from the flute in her hand, she reached for the television remote. Surely there was a show she could disappear into. Or at least binge for a bit. Something to take her mind off of how lonely she felt whether her husband was here or not. 

The sound of the front door opening jarred her from scanning through the Netflix menu, and as she stood to peer down the hallway to the front door of the flat, she heard his voice. 

“It’s me, Sansa. Sorry to scare you.” 

“Tyrion?” she called, ducking around the corner to peer at him standing at the end, shaking the snow out of his coat before hanging it on a hook by the door. “You’re back?” 

“Indeed, I thought I’d surprise you,” he said, slipping out of his shoes and leaving his bag there beside them. “If you’re in the mood for surprising, that is.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” she stammered. 

He chuckled. “Hence the surprise. I take it was successful?” 

“Yes,” she replied, taking another sip from her champagne and downing the entire flute as an afterthought. “I didn’t think you wanted to celebrate the holiday at home…” 

Tyrion searched her face for a long moment before responding. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

She shrugged. “You didn’t seem to wish to spend any other days here either. Not holidays. Not weekends. Not weeknights…” 

He tilted his head to the side. “Perhaps I thought it was _you_ who didn’t wish to spend any time in my presence.” 

She pressed her lips together and turned to stalk back into the living room. He followed, taking in her sad party-of-one as he did. She refilled her glass and offered it to him, leaving to fish another flute out of the china cabinet. 

“You haven’t responded,” he said slowly. 

“I’m merely trying to form a response,” she snapped. “But I see there’s no need to sugar coat my words. I’ve known since our betrothal that you desired someone else, and I’ve done very well not to bring it up. So color me surprised that you’re here. Did your holiday plans with ‘someone else’ fall to ruin?” 

He opened his mouth and closed it again. Opened once more. Closed. He looked like a fish gasping for air. “Sansa, I don’t have someone else.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” she countered. “I know for a fact you were seeing someone when our betrothal was announced.” 

“An affair that ended when we were married,” he argued. 

“Did it though?” she asked. 

“Yes, it did. Please, if I’ve been having sex with someone all this time, please explain it to me in excruciating detail because I don’t have any memory of these escapades.” 

Sansa faltered, searching his eyes and having no way of gauging his honesty, she meekly asked again. “Did it though?” 

“It did,” he assured her, coming closer and reaching for her hand. “It did.” 

“Oh, gods…” she staggered to the couch to sit down. “I thought… well, you know what I thought…” 

“You thought I was carrying on an affair this entire time?” he asked. 

Nodding, Sansa set her champagne down and covered her face with her hands. 

“You thought I was involved with someone else, and that’s why you kept your distance.” She sniffed and nodded again, not dropping her hands from her eyes until Tyrion gently grasped both of her wrists and tugged them away. “I wasn’t. You must believe me.” 

Having no reason _not_ to believe him, she did the only thing she could have done. 

“Why didn’t you… at least _try_?” 

“I was giving you space. Time to get accustomed to being my wife.” 

“You never gave me a thing to become accustomed to,” she reminded him. 

“Would you like to… become accustomed to me?” Tyrion asked hopefully. 

Sansa nodded and Tyrion closed the distance between them, planting a kiss on her lips that was soft and inviting. She took his invitation quite willingly. 


	7. *Rekindle the fire, rekindle the flame || for foxyhunter99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Reunited and it Feels So Good, Smut

Sansa giggled as Tyrion kissed her lips. He was just as good at that as she remembered. 

“What?” he asked, grinning at her. 

“I was just thinking…” 

“Should I be worried?” he asked, clearly joking as they shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Sansa replied. “It’s just that… I believe this is what we were doing last year at this time as well… waiting for the new year in a very… intimate way…” she trailed off because there was more she wanted to say, but wasn’t sure if Tyrion was in the mood for talking. 

“And…” he led, ducking down to suck soft kisses down the line of her throat. It made her skin tingle, and she was laughing by the time she answered. 

“And, then we broke things off shortly after,” she finished. “I was just wondering--” 

“If I was going to make the same stupid mistakes I’d made last year? No, I hadn’t planned on it,” Tyrion replied, deftly answering what she hadn’t wanted to ask at all. “I haven’t forgotten anything, darling, and I intend to make this year _much_ better for you than the last.” 

“Do you?” she asked, arching her eyebrows and laying back on the sofa. 

Tyrion grinned devilishly. “Indeed, I do…” 

Sansa tangled her hands in his hair as he kissed his way down her body, rucking up her skirt in the process. His breath was hot on her thighs as he pressed his face against her knickers and inhaled. 

“Gods, I missed you,” he murmured, tugging on said knickers until she lifted her hips and he was able to slide them down enough to take them off. 

He was back in an instant, parting her thighs and nosing over her sex, his tongue sliding out to taste her. Sansa shivered, a soft sound caught in her throat as Tyrion repeated the action, delving a bit deeper each time until she was shaking with the effort not to cry out his name. 

As he wriggled his tongue over her clit in that way she liked, she reached for his head again, holding him in place as he proved to her that no, he hadn’t forgotten anything. He remembered exactly what she liked. 


	8. Books || for dk65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Married Life, Arranged Marriage

Sansa trailed her fingers along the spines of the books, walking further back into the library than she’d ever gone before. 

The Lannisters certainly knew how to own a book collection. Even if there wasn’t a single sign that any of them read. Save her husband. 

That was practically all he ever did was read. Tyrion’s reputation as a lady’s man preceded him, but she had no idea he’d be such a bookworm. 

Not that she was complaining, it was likely the only thing she had in common with the man she was spending the rest of her life sleeping next to.

“Sansa?” came a familiar voice from beyond the stacks to her right. Speaking of her husband…

She peeked around the bookcase and spied him in one of the easy chairs, perusing a rather thick volume that she couldn’t quite make out from where she was sitting. She smiled and he returned the expression. 

She was growing rather fond of his smiles. “Tyrion.” 

“I would have thought you’d be outside on a day such as today.” 

She grinned. “Yes, I had planned to read in the garden, but I had to come here to find a book and I think I might have gotten lost? And I think I don’t care?”

His smile widened slightly. “A woman after my own heart.” 

“Well, I guess I should be. Considering I’m technically _supposed_ to have it.” 

“Would you really want this lumpy old thing when you could have any that you wanted?” 

“Tyrion, you don’t know what I want,” she countered. “So, we can either dance this dance for the rest of the day… or you could put that book down and take me out to dinner in town like you’ve been promising.” 

“Not much of a choice is it? Take out my beautiful wife or read a book in the library all day?” 

“True, but your beautiful wife would like to go out, so chop-chop,” she teased.


	9. Each of my thoughts about you is improper || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2019
> 
> Morning After, Canon-Divergence, Married Life

“I’m afraid I have to leave you to your thoughts, my Lord…” Sansa said, pushing back the furs from her nude body. “They will be expecting me at breakfast.”

“Please don’t leave me to my thoughts, I’ll be worse off than I was when I joined you last night,” Tyrion groaned good-naturedly.

“I fail to see how you could be worse off than you were last night. I don’t think I’ve witnessed that amount of begging from a man before.”

“Each of my thoughts about you is improper… I’ll have myself worked up again the second you leave my company, my Lady.”

Sansa stood, giving him a lovely view of her entire form as she reached for her clothes. “I suppose you’ll have to return tonight and put up a better argument.”

“An argument? Is that all I am to you?”

She smirked over her shoulder. “Of course not. But I fear I’ve become addicted to your words, Lord Tyrion. You’ll have to give me more.”

His smile brightened the entire room. “I’ll give you all you can handle.”

“I’m the Queen of Winterfell,” she reminded him. “I can handle an awful lot.”

“Challenge accepted,” he murmured under his breath.


	10. I came as soon as I heard || for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Canon Divergence

There would likely have been a sharp knock at his door. If he had a door, that is.

Daenerys really had decimated the entire city, so Tyrion and everyone else who was here in the Capital had to sleep in the tents that were currently abandoned outside the gates.

In lieu of a knock, he instead heard a flutter of fabric. And when he stood and turned, he was surprised to see her standing there. Looking so regal in her cold-weather attire, Lady Sansa looked flushed, as if she’d been running.

“I came as soon as I heard,” she blurted, her hand coming up to clutch at the necklace she wore at her throat. “I’m so sorry, Tyrion. I know you loved him.”

It touched him greatly that she’d come running at the news of his brother’s passing.

“I know you didn’t care for him, my lady, so it means a lot that you’re here at all.”

“I care for _you_ , my Lord,” she said dismissively as if that care she had for him trumped all other care or lack thereof. “I know how you loved your brother. And how broken your heart must be.”

“I must admit, as true as that is, it feels as if it’s in the best care in the seven kingdoms.”

Her brow furrowed. “How so?”

“In your hands, I’m sure it will be just fine,” he clarified, moved by the sudden tear that dripped down her cheek in response.


	11. In a Fog || for Magenta_Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his phone rang, Tyrion wasn’t expecting to see her number when he looked at the phone screen. He actually wasn’t expecting anyone to ring him on Valentine’s Day, but the very last person he expected to see ringing him was Sansa. 

They’d broken up. For good, according to her. 

She’d finally realized she was too good for him. Or as she’d put it, she’d finally realized ‘what was truly important’ to him. That part was all bollocks, of course. She had been truly important to him, but he was shit at showing it. 

Whatever the reason, she’d gotten sick of his garbage and left him. Smartest thing she’d ever done, really. But that had been nearly two weeks before. And she had kept her word on her promise to never ring him again. 

But here she was, ringing him. 

It was probably a pocket dial. He’d answer it and get treated to an earful of her with her new man. But instead of ignoring, he answered anyway. Because Tyrion was nothing if not a glutton for punishment. 

“Hello?” he said uncertainly. 

“Tyrion! You picked up!” Sansa sounded happy to hear his voice. 

“Indeed, what’s going--” 

“I gotta favour to ashk ya, Tyr…” she slurred. He suddenly understood. She was clearly drunk. At two in the afternoon. On Valentine’s Day. 

Frowning, he responded. “What is it?” 

“My mouth is all wiggly and ummmmmm...” He heard an exasperated ‘all right, give that to me, ma’am,’ in the background before another voice spoke into the phone. 

“Tyrion Lannister, I presume?” a woman’s voice asked. 

“Um, yes. This is he.” 

“I’m here with Sansa Stark, who had a procedure done here today and had no one to drive her home from the office. As you can tell, she’s rather out of it and I didn’t feel comfortable sending her in an Uber. When I asked her if she had anyone she could ring, she told me she did, and then rang you. So are you able to come up to the office and escort her home?” 

As if it were really a question. Tyrion sighed. “Yes, I can. Where’s your office? I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Thank you,” the woman gushed and spouted off the address, which he input into his maps app and went promptly to his car to drive down and pick up his ex-girlfriend. 

And take her where? Home? Her home, most likely. He sighed and shook his head, muttering to himself about how unfair it was. 

But the entire time he was whinging, he couldn’t help but smile. It _was_ funny, wasn’t it? He wasn’t sure if Sansa would find it quite as humorous as he did. Someone as straight-laced as Sansa was, going on and on about her ‘wiggly’ teeth. 

He arrived shortly thereafter, walking into the dentist’s office and ignoring the looks from the woman behind the counter as she handed him a post-op sheet for Sansa. He was perfectly able to both drive and help his stumbling ex out to the car. And he did so with great dexterity, considering she was stumbling a lot and laughing even more than that. From the looks of her, she’d had her wisdom teeth out finally. 

“Do you see what I mean?” she asked him approximately five minutes into the ride. 

“See what?” he asked. 

“How wiggly my mouth is.” 

“Indeed,” he replied. “Wiggliest I’ve ever seen it.” 

“That’s what I told them,” she protested dramatically. 

She sang the wrong song to the tune of the one playing on the radio and he had to hold back his laughter. 

When he pulled into the drive-through pharmacy, she fell asleep against the window, fogging up the glass as he asked about her prescription. The attendant laughed softly at Sansa, face pressed against the passenger side window and he paid for and tucked the paper bag between the seats. 

Once they arrived at her flat, he helped her out of the car and up the stairs, she went promptly to the bathroom and then collapsed on her sofa, falling asleep again seconds after she hit it. 

Tyrion waffled on what to do but ended up taking a seat in her armchair to watch Netflix on his phone and wait for her to wake up. 

He’d gotten through almost four episodes of his current binge-fest when she groaned. 

“Tyrion?” she muttered, sitting up and wincing, bringing her hand up to her swollen cheek. “What’re you doing here?” 

“You rang me from your dentist,” he replied. “I gave you a ride home.” 

“Gods,” she closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to ring you… I meant to ring Robb.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said uncertainly. “I only stayed because I wanted to be sure you were alright. You fell asleep upon your arrival, so I sat over here.” He swallowed and went to get up. 

“Could you…” she started, wincing again. “I didn’t happen to come home with any pain pills, did I?” 

“You did, they are on your kitchen counter. If you’ll wait, I’ll get them for you.” 

He brought her a bottle of water and the pills. She squinted at the bottle and then took one out, swallowed it with the water, and lay back against the sofa. 

“Thank you, Tyrion. For picking me up. And making sure I was safe. And everything…” 

“You’re very welcome, Sansa. Don’t hesitate to ring if you need anything else.” 

He had his hand on the doorknob when she spoke again. 

“You could… stay for a while longer, if you’d like?” 

Smiling, he turned back to face her. “You already know what I’d like. The question is, would _you_ like that?” 

She was silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I would.” 

“Then I’ll stay.” 


End file.
